


Barry tries to explain the plot

by Electrickittenshark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry tries to explain Savitar and time travel, Humor, M/M, Nora mention, Ralph has ADHD and can't focus, Shit Gets Meta, The transparent board is hell, the speedforce is a jilted ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrickittenshark/pseuds/Electrickittenshark
Summary: This happens after Nora reveals that she messed up the timeline and she needs Team Flash's help. Barry tries to explain the events in season 3 to Ralph, however Ralph's brain implodes.





	Barry tries to explain the plot

Nora had just dropped a huge bomb on Team flash by revealing that she had messed up the timeline. Barry was still processing the bizarre idea of meeting his own grown ass daughter from the future, while Ralph just looked at the transparent board with a befuddled expression on his face.

 **Ralph:** _**(Sighs)**_ Like father, like daughter. Is messing up the timeline a genetic thing for the Flash family or something?

Barry smacked Ralph and buried his head in his hands. He thoughts, "Did I really fail _**that**_ miserably to make Nora understand that messing up the timeline is a horrible idea.

 **Ralph:** You know I never understood the whole Flashpoint thing. Harry tried to explain it to me a few times but there was way too much math, science and other shit that didn't make sense. Like I know it changed a bunch of stuff. Some people had their backstories changed. Some people got powers. You probably brought some randy to life. But I don't get how it happened exactly.

Barry took out his trusty white marker and started drawing the timeline diagram like had so many times in the past.

 **Barry:** So when I went back in time to stop my mother's murder I created a new timeline. It was called Flashpoint. I went back to fix things but after that our timeline had changed. The speed force had warned me before that changing the past was a bad idea and at the I promised I wouldn't do that.

 **Ralph:** Obviously the speed force is punishing you for hurting her feelings, Barry. Although, starting a huge ass lightning storm was a bit of an overreaction.

 **Barry:** The speedforce doesn't have feelings... I mean I don't know if it has feelings. It's like a sapient force of nature so maybe it has feelings.

 **Ralph:** _**(Smirks)**_ Maybe you should give her flowers, chocolates an apology letter—

 **Barry:** The speedforce isn't a jilted ex-girlfriend!

 **Ralph:** Yeah, but she got some vengeance pow wow by tossing you into hell.

 **Barry:** It wasn't hell. I just lived through my life an infinite number of times until it broke my mind and turned my thoughts into an incoherent mess.

 **Ralph:**  You keep telling yourself that. The speedforce basically took the form of your dead mom and told you that you weren't going to hell with a sweet smile on her face but you basically went into a crazy timey whimey prison thing. That was like super passive aggressive and petty.

 **Barry:** _**(Sighs)** _ The speedforce isn't a she, it's a"we" . I think?

 **Ralph:** So _**we**_ are the speedforce?

 **Barry:** No! We are not the speedforce. Look we don't really understand how the speed force works.

 **Ralph:**  So, how did Savitar exist exactly?

Barry spent the next hour going into a long explanation as Ralph got distracted by random things in the lab and the bizarre chain of thoughts in his mind about who would win in a death match between Gorilla Grodd and King Shark.

 **Barry:** Ralph—are you even paying attention?

 **Ralph:** Yeah, of course, I was. So Savitar is like an evil time clone of you with a pizza face who went back in time and created himself?

 **Barry:** Yeah, I guess that's one way too put—

 **Ralph:** **HOW THE HELL DOES THAT HAPPEN?** How do you even do something like that? That's like giving birth to yourself, it doesn't make any sense. The more you time travel the less it affects you? What kind of bullshit is that? So he gets rewarded by getting to stick around for longer—for screwing with the timeline? **WHAT THE FUCK?** That's like getting a shorter sentence after every time you kill someone. The speedforce's rules are dumb and they don't make sense. Why didn't Savitar die off immediately after you saved Iris? That's how the whole time paradox thingamabob works right? That's how it worked in Looper and Back to the future and...and—

 **Barry:** You know what let's go back to the diagram—

 **Ralph:** NO! NOT THE DIAGRAM! NO! _**(Curls up in a ball and whimpers)**_ I don't want to look at the diagram. Geez, Barry how badly did you screw the timeline up?

 **Barry:** Pretty badly. _**(Pauses and squints his eyes)**_ You're going to make fun of me for this forever—aren't you?

 **Ralph: _(Smirks)_** Please, I'll always tease your Rookie, but thanks for giving me extra material to work with. Hopefully, Norapoint makes more sense than...well, whatever the hell happened with you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ralph doesn't really give a shit about the fourth wall since he has a lot of meta jokes on the show and he is meant to mock all the ridiculous superhero stuff that happens sometimes. I thought it would be funny if Barry had to explain the plot of season 3 to Ralph, because Todd Helbig has sort of avoided giving the fans a proper explanation.


End file.
